


So Beautiful, I'm Afraid

by latteowl



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latteowl/pseuds/latteowl
Summary: Joohyun wants to quit figure skating. But Wendy wrote a song for her free skate program.





	So Beautiful, I'm Afraid

It’s been two hours since her mother called her saying someone was looking for her. Thinking it was just another one of those media reporters who have been wanting to get a hold of her ever since she came back to the country, she dismissed the idea of going home immediately.

She should’ve added two or more hours to that. Having their home located on the second floor of their restaurant was a convenience for their family, but right now Joohyun sees it as an inconvenience.

“She’s in the corner over there,” her mother tells her the moment she steps into their restaurant whilst pointing towards the far corner of the room where a girl was indeed seated with her back towards them.

“Mom, I told you, I don’t want to talk to any reporter right now,” Joohyun whines.

“Oh quit it. She said she’s not a reporter. And by the looks of it, she’s nowhere being one either,” her mother tells her. “Just go talk to her. She’s been waiting for nearly three hours and has emptied five bowls of bulgogi noodles already.”

Having no choice but to obey as her mother shoos her towards the stranger’s table, she releases a sigh as she prepares a speech in her head thinking of possible reasons to get away quickly.

“Hi. My mother told me you were looking for me? I’m sorry but I’m feeling a bit under the weather right-” Joohyun stops her speech the moment the girl turns to look at her.

“Oh. Hi there! Joohyun, right?” the stranger greets her with a smile which Joohyun thinks resembles the sun paired with the stars flashing in her eyes. A combination of the bright blue daylight sky and the sparkling evening sky.

Stepping out of her stupor, Joohyun continues on with what she was about to say. “Oh um. Yes. Uh. I’m not actually feeling that great right now so I can’t do any interviews or any of the sort. Sorry.”

“But I’m not here for that,” the girl tells her with a quizzical look painting her face.

“Uh. You’re getting me confused here,” Joohyun tells her.

“I want you to use my song for your free skate program.”

Joohyun lets out a small chuckle at the girl’s words. “I’m sorry, but I’m pretty sure you’ve probably heard the rumours that I’m retiring from skating.”

Frowning, the girl looks at Joohyun then turns to look at the other side of their restaurant. Joohyun follows the girl’s gaze and she sees all those posters and photos of her hung on the wall that her mother and father made the effort of putting up. _“To show the world that we’re so proud of you!”_ her mother told her when they showed her the end result of the wall despite her protests.

It was posters of her performing her routines and jumps on the ice to the photo of her on that podium with the gold medal hung around her neck. And the photo of her with her back towards the camera as she faces the audience who were waving their nation’s flag after her first ever Olympic performance. All these pulling at her heartstrings every time she looks at it.

“Maybe. But I think your heart hasn’t yet.” Joohyun returns her gaze back to the girl who was now looking at her with a smile on her lips. “I’m Wendy, by the way.”

-

The girl, Wendy, decided to leave after giving Joohyun her phone number. _“Call me when you change your mind.”_ She remembers the girl saying.

“So? What did the two of you talk about?” her mother asks her as she steps into the kitchen, fetching herself a glass of water.

“She wanted me to use her song for my program,” Joohyun tells her, trailing off at the last end of the sentence as she fiddles with the apron hung near the door.

“But you said you’re retiring after the last game?” the older woman sends her a questioning look.

“That’s what I told her.” she answers with a sigh. “I’m going up to my room.”

Once in her room, she immediately heads for her laptop and types ‘Wendy Son’ into the search engine. The results immediately bringing a frown on her face.

“She has a damn wiki page,” Joohyun mutters as she clicks on the first link. Other than the basic information of the girl’s Korean name, hometown and age – which states that Joohyun is obviously two years older than the girl – she finds out that Wendy’s a renowned pianist in Canada and has been composing music since the age of twelve.

Heading back to the results, she clicks on the video link that followed the first one. It was of the world figure skating competition Joohyun participated in, and the skater in the video represented Canada. It was the routine that pushed Joohyun on the 4th rank. Minutes into the video and she sees the title of the song. ‘Photograph by Wendy Son’. She closes her eyes and listens as the sound of the piano fills her room.

-

“Unnie you’re here!” a voice greets her as she takes a step closer towards the rink in the skating stadium. It was the weekends and the venue was closed off for the skating team to use.

“Hi there Seulgi,” Joohyun greets the girl who was now skating her way towards her. “How’s training?”

“Ugh. The usual. Coach’s being the head bitch that she is,” Seulgi tells her.

“Get your ass back here, Kang!” someone from the middle of the rink yells. It was Jiyoung, the coach for the ice dancing category.

“Go get that bum of yours back there before she drags you by the ear,” Joohyun tells the younger girl who just lets out a groan of frustration knowing that what Joohyun said wasn’t a lie.

“Breaks in a few. Stay ‘till then?” the girl asks her while slowly skating towards the slightly fuming coach.

Joohyun sends a nod towards the girl who immediately flashes her an eyesmile but immediately winces when she got smacked in the head by coach also earning a flinch from Joohyun. She’s always thanked the heavens for having been put in the singles category.

“I might have to ask you to leave. It’s a closed off training today,” her coach, former coach, tells her as the woman approaches her with a smile. “What brings you here, Joohyun?”

“Coach!” Joohyun says in surprise but immediately lowers her head. “I uh. Just wanted to watch.”

“Is that really the reason?” Boa asks her, the woman now looking at the rink where the skaters were working on their jumps and spins.

Joohyun follows her gaze, smiling as she looks at Seulgi and Jongin. The two were nervous wrecks during their first training two years ago, falling more than Joohyun could ever count. But now Joohyun could only see the confidence and trust the two have built together through their routines.

“Someone wanted told me to use their song for a free skate program,” Joohyun confesses to the woman.

“And?” the woman asks her, gaze not leaving the rink.

“I- I don’t know. I didn’t decline, nor did I accept. I-”

“You’re torn between your love for skating and the hate that the people throw at you,” her coach tells her.

A few seconds of silence between the two lingers before Joohyun speaks again, her eyes filled with longing as she looks at the skating rink, one by one the athletes’ starts to leave the ice. “I am. I love the ice. I love the feeling of being on it. But I can’t stand in the middle of that after what happened last year.”

“Some people hate you, that’s true. But remember that others also love you for who you are,” Boa says looking at her. The woman turns on her heels and walks away. “I’m giving you five days. You know where to find me.”

“Lunch time! I’m famished!” Seulgi grabs her attention just as Boa left her, the girl has her skates dangling on her shoulders while walking towards Joohyun with Jongin beside her.

“Let’s go grab some tteokbokki. Oh, Joohyun sunbaenim!” seeing Joohyun, Jongin immediately bows to greet the girl.

Joohyun just chuckles at the boy. “Hello to you too, Jongin. Tteokbokki sounds nice. Can I tag along?”

-

“You know, when I said I wanted to talk to you I was expecting to go to some café or resto,” Joohyun tells the girl in front of her. It took her three days to call Wendy. Three days of loitering around the skating stadium and three days of watching videos of Wendy’s recitals on her laptop.

“I’ve been wanting to try this since I arrived. Do not deprive me of food,” Wendy, mouth stuffed with fish cakes, tells her. The girl apparently asked Joohyun the best place to eat street food around the area and decided to meet there instead. So here they were at a food tent not far away from the skating stadium, with probably Wendy’s nth stick of fish cake.

“You look like a hamster,” Joohyun just deadpans at the younger girl who just smiles at her. She’s really wondering if the girl in front of her is a musical prodigy who’s been playing Bach and Mozart since the age of four.

“Anyway, what’d you want to talk to me about?” Wendy asks her, still focused on the food in front of her.

“Why me? I mean, you wrote that song for that Canadian girl-”

Wendy halts her sentence by waving a half-finished fish cake in front of her. “I didn’t write that song for her.”

“But the program-”

“It was one of my old compositions from my first album.”

“You have an album?”

This time it was Wendy who sends her a deadpanned look. “Are you serious? I thought you googled me?”

“I did not!” Joohyun lies of course. Though it’s obvious the other girl knew already. “And that’s beside the point. Why me?”

“Just because,” Wendy gives her a shrug.

“You can’t answer me with a ‘just because’ if you want me to use your song,” Joohyun tells the girl.

Noticing that Joohyun is serious, Wendy lets out a puff of air before talking. “I had no interest in figure skating before. That is, until the coach for the Canadian team asked if they could use my song. I said yes, of course. And I was there, during the event. I just wanted to show up for the free skate program to be exact.

“Then I saw your performance. You were so beautiful on the ice during that time and I just couldn’t take my eyes off of you. I even attended the closing gala since I heard you were performing for that too. And then that was it. I told myself, ‘I want to write a song for that skater.’”

“I was in fourth place for that performance,” Joohyun states. Images of her checking the live feed back at the green room flashes through her mind. She remembers the disappointed look the South Koreans from the crowd sent her. Others were paired with disgust even. And she just wants to shut those images out. “Do you even know why I want to quit?”

“You’re gay. So? What difference does it make? Just because you’re gay doesn’t mean you can’t skate” Wendy tells her.

“You make it sound so easy. I had an entire country rooting on me. But I lost their trust because you know how this country is with sexuality and the only way to gain that trust back was to win. But I couldn’t even get that blasted gold medal.” _Had_. Joohyun wants to laugh at the difference the word makes.

“Tell me, why do you skate then?” seeing that Joohyun was taken aback by the question, Wendy continues. “You said in an interview before that you do it because you love the feeling you get when you step on the ice. You’re not supposed to do it for your country. I mean sure, that’s part of it because it’s a competition. But hell, you’ve won gold already. You’re allowed to breathe and step down a podium once in a while to let others shine too.

“You’re an amazing skater. And I can see that. And if this country can’t, then they’re fucking blind.”

Silence envelopes them save for the noise that’s coming from the street and the chatter from the other patrons. Joohyun lets Wendy’s words sink into her.

“Is the song completely finished?” Joohyun asks.

Wendy, in the midst of biting her fish cake, nods. She pulls out her phone, taps some stuff on it and shows Joohyun the screen. It was an audio file. “I wrote it the moment I got home after seeing you skate that day.”

“But there’s no title,” Joohyun tells her, eyes squinting at the device.

“I wanted you to come up with its title,” Wendy says, shrugging.

“Can I listen to it?”

“Only if you use it for your free skate this coming olympics,” the younger girl says, sending Joohyun a smirk.

Joohyun lets out an exasperated sigh. “You make a hard bargain.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t think of you as a spy from the Canada team?” Joohyun jokes at the girl.

“Yeah sure, and that would benefit me how exactly? Besides, my mother would probably throw a fit if she finds out I’m ratting out her home country,” Wendy laughs at the joke. “And besides, I play for your team.”

If the last sentence was a hint at something, Joohyun doesn’t want to dwell at it. So she sighs and straightens her posture.

“Alright, let me hear the song.”

“Is that a yes?” Wendy asks with a smug look on her face.

Joohyun rolls her eyes at the girl. “Yes, I’ll use your song for my program. Now gimme that.”

As Joohyun snatches the phone from Wendy, said owner starts doing what Joohyun thinks is probably the girl’s celebratory dance. She shakes her head as she plugs her earphones into the device and hits the play button. She freezes as the first notes fills her ears. Closing her eyes, she lets the music take her away tuning out everything around her.

When the song ended, Joohyun opens her eyes to see a Wendy Son staring at her with a smile on her face. She herself breaks into a grin.

“I’m a genius, aren’t I?” Wendy jests, earning herself a laugh from the skater.

“Yeah. Yeah you are,” Joohyun admits and Wendy breaks into a cheer, startling the other patrons inside the small tent. She pulls Wendy down back to the girl’s seat and bows in apology to the others.

“Sorry. Got carried away,” Wendy tells her sheepishly. Joohyun only shakes her head at the girl.

-

It was no surprise the skating team welcomed her back with open arms. Other than her parents, they were also the ones who truly knew her after all. Save for the new faces who were wary around her. But Joohyun didn’t mind that. She was set on focusing on her program and the jumps she needed to perform.

“She wrote you a song but she doesn’t want to see you practice,” Seulgi states one time during their break.

“Weird right? She said she wanted me to surprise her,” Joohyun says, recalling the shorter girl’s answer when she asked her to watch the practice one day.

WenD: you guys on break?

Rene: yep. Just got our butts seated.

WenD: Dope. Can I come in?

Rene: No need to ask. Dork.

WenD: Gasp. OMW

Joohyun smiles. Even over text, Wendy doesn’t fail to include her expressive self.

“You’re smiling,” Seulgi tells her, the smile on the girl’s face is teasing. “I’m guessing it’s Wendy.”

“Yeah, she’s coming,” Joohyun says, ignoring the first part of the girl’s statement. It doesn’t take long for them to see the shorter girl enter the stadium and immediately spotting them.

“Your mom asked me to bring your lunch,” Wendy tells Joohyun as she approaches the two with a plastic bag on one hand.

“Oh. Thanks,” Joohyun says as she grabs the plastic from the shorter girl. “Oh wow, this could feed the entire team.”

“That’s what she told me,” says Wendy, now looking at Seulgi who was smiling at the newcomer. “Um. Hi.”

“Hello! You’re Wendy, right? I’m Seulgi,” the girl says, extending one hand for Wendy who willingly shook it.

“Be right back. I’ll be giving some of these to the others,” Joohyun tells them after leaving a few containers for them and then heading off towards the coaches and other members with the food in hand.

“I want to thank you,” Seulgi says once the older girl was out of earshot. “For bringing back our Joohyun-unnie.”

“But I didn’t even do anything,” Wendy tells her with a frown conveying her confusion.

“She’s been smiling more lately.”

“I don’t think that has anything to do with me,” Wendy’s eyes follows Joohyun who was now laughing along with who Wendy assumes was her coach.

“But she’s back on the ice because of you,” Wendy turns to look back at the monolid girl who was now smiling at her. “And that means a lot.”

-

“I’ve been meaning to ask. What would’ve you done to the song if I said ‘no’?” Joohyun asks Wendy. It was one of Joohyun’s rest day from all the training and the two were now walking around the park as per Wendy’s request.

“Scrap it,” Wendy says nonchalantly, her attention onto the ice cream she’s eating.

“Scrap it? Are you serious?!” Joohyun half yells at the girl.

Wendy shrugs. “Yeah. I mean I wrote it for you so what’s the point of keeping it if you don’t want it.”

“You’re insane. It’s a beautiful song,” Joohyun says, mumbling the last part. “And when do you plan on going back to Canada?”

“In a few months? Years? I dunno,” flaberstagged, Joohyun halts her steps at the girl’s answers. “Something wrong?” Wendy turns and asks when she realized Joohyun wasn’t walking in step with her.

“Why’d you fly all the way here then?” Joohyun asks her.

“To look for you,” Wendy says. “And now that I’ve found you I don’t think I’d want to go back.”

Joohyun stands there, a few steps away from Seungwan who was bearing a smile that’s brighter than the sun, the gentle breeze carrying cherry blossom petals around them. And at that moment, Joohyun’s heart skips a beat. It was the middle of spring indeed.

-

“Seul?” Joohyun calls out the girl who was now putting on her skates.

“Yep?” she asks, popping out the ‘p’ sound.

“I think I like Wendy.”

Seulgi turns to look at the girl who’s now staring off into space. “Then I think you know who you’ll be skating for this time around.”

-

“Bae Joohyun to represent the Republic of Korea in the Singles Figure Skating division for the upcoming Winter Olympics here in South Korea,” the reporter on the television blares off. “After placing fourth on the previous World Figure Skating championships, figure skater Bae Joohyun has decided to-”

“Why’d you turn it off?” Wendy asks Joohyun who rolls her eyes at the girl’s question.

“Because it’s annoying,” Joohyun, who was sitting on the floor, answers before turning her attention back on her laptop.

“Well I want to hear the rest of it,” Wendy declares, snatching the remote from Joohyun’s side and turning the small television in Joohyun’s room back on.

“Said figure skater was also spotted with music prodigy Wendy Son who is rumoured to have written the song for Joohyun’s free skate program. Could there be something-” the appliance was then shut off the second time around.

“You’re right. It’s better if it’s turned off,” Wendy says as she lies flat on Joohyun’s bed.

“Told ya so,” Joohyun says in a mocking tone. Wendy just rolls her eyes at the older girl’s response.

A knock on the door grabs their attention.

“Joohyun? We’re off to bed,” Joohyun’s mother says, head peeking out from the small gap she made of the door. “Oh, you’re still here Seungwan? Are you staying the night?”

“If it’s okay with you Mrs. Bae,” Wendy says sheepishly, sitting up from her prsevious position.

“It’s no problem dear. You’re welcome to stay here anytime,” the older woman says with a smile. “Anyway, goodnight to the both of you.”

“Goodnight mother,” Joohyun replies, smiling with Wendy sending the woman a small wave.

“Your mother’s really nice,” Wendy says a few beats later.

“Is that why you’ve allowed her to call you by your Korean name?” asks Joohyun, eyebrows furrowing at the headline of an online article she came across with.

“Budding romance between music prodigy Wendy Son and figure skating goddess Bae Joohyun,” Wendy mumbles, reading the headline off of Joohyun’s laptop, their faces a few inches away from each other as Wendy was lying on her stomach on the bed.

There were photos of the two of them walking around town and one of them was taken outside the stadium. Joohyun judges that the photo was taken a few days ago based on the clothes they were wearing.

“The media always comes to crazy conclusions,” Joohyun says, immediately closing the tab.

“Joohyun,” she hears Wendy whisper.

“Hmn?”

“Seulgi thanked me a few months back,” Wendy says and Joohyun gives her this confused look. “She said it was for bringing you back on the ice.”

“That’s typical of her-”

“But I never really got to thank you,” Wendy continues. Not bothered by Joohyun’s confused gaze, she continues. “You’re the reason why I got back to writing songs again. I haven’t touched a damn instrument for years until I saw you that day.”

And then Joohyun recalls the last track Wendy released when she was browsing through the music store on her phone one time. It was dated three years back.

“So, thank you,” Wendy whispers, her eyes holding the stars and Joohyun can’t take her gaze off of them.

It was Wendy who leaned in first, a gentle touch of their lips as if fleeting. But it was Joohyun who pulls the girl back for a second kiss, deeper than the first one they shared. She hears Wendy giggle which puts a smile on Joohyun’s, their lips never breaking contact.

It was Wendy who pulls away, her gentle laugh filling the room. “Now I have a damn good reason to stay.”

-

“What do you think?” Joohyun asks, showing Wendy her outfit for her program.

Wendy smiles at her and leans in for a kiss. “Have I ever told you how much I love the color blue?”

“That’s enough lovebirds,” Seulgi yells from a corner, also pulling her outfit from its box, it was yellow.

They leave for Pyeongchang in a few days.

-

Nervous was an understatement right now. Her heart feels like it’s gonna pop out of her ribcage soon enough and Joohyun feels like swearing right now. It hasn’t been a while since the press has left her and now she’s in the waiting room with her rivals who also became friends and were either busy stretching or were being interviewed.

But Joohyun just sat there.

“Joohyun,” a familiar voice calls out her name, she turns to see Wendy running with her hair dishevelled as if the girl ran a marathon.

“Why do you look like a mess?” her coach was the one to voice out her thoughts as the newcomer stops in front of them.

“I… I forgot my pass. Had to… had to run back to the hotel,” Wendy says, trying to catch her breath.

“I’ve got to find Jiyoung. I’ll be right back,” Boa tells them, immediately leaving the two girls alone.

“Hey, you okay?” Wendy asks once she regains her breathing and squats down to be at the same eye level with Joohyun.

The skater just shakes her head. “What if I mess up? What if I can’t land my jump? What if-”

“Hey, hey, Joohyun look at me,” Wendy says, cupping the skater’s face with both of her hands. “You’ll do fine. It’s only the short program, you’ll nail this. And when it’s all over I’ll be right there, waiting for you to get off the ice. You got this, okay?”

Wendy’s eyes held so much promise as if telling Joohyun to trust the girl. Which she has been doing ever since the girl gave her that look in their restaurant during their first meeting. So she nods. She nods because she knows Wendy will be there.

“Good. God, I want to kiss you right now if it weren’t for these people in here,” Wendy mumbles earning a laugh from Joohyun at the same time Boa comes back saying that it’s skater’s turn on the ice.

She scores a 80.21 for her short program placing her first on the rank.

-

Ranking first on the short program means performing last for the free skate. And Joohyun curses that fact right now. She gets to see the other skater’s performance and it brings more weight upon her shoulders.

“I’m here for you,” Wendy whispers into her ear the night before. And she looks at the girl right now, smiling as while looking at the screen in front of them at the same time holding Joohyun’s hand.

China’s representative, Cheng Xiao, gets a total score of 199.35 followed by Japan’s representative Myoui Mina with 193.24 points.

“They’re good,” Wendy says, nodding in approval.

“Not helping, Seungwan,” Joohyun mutters and Wendy chuckles at the girl.

“Joohyun? You’re up,” Boa tells them a few moments later.

The weight on her shoulders seem to be getting heavier with each step she takes towards the rink. But then she sees Wendy beside her, smiling, and everything disappears.

“Don’t think of anything else but me,” the girl whispers into her ear right before she steps onto the ice.

“Representing the Republic of Korea, Bae Joohyun,” the voice echoes throughout the entire place as Joohyun skates her way to the middle. There were more South Korea flags than there were yesterday and she doesn’t know what to feel about that.

Her nerves are getting to her, but she looks towards the right and there she sees Wendy smiling and waiting for her behind the rink boards. She poses for the routine she has been practicing for nearly a year. For a performance she knows who she’s dedicating for. And the first note fills the arena.

-

She lands all her spins and moves, all with a smile. And as the songs hits its last notes, she feels tears pouring out of her eyes as the crowd’s cheers and yells filled her senses. She just performed with her heart for the whole world to see.

She bows to the crowd as fast as she could just so she could get off of the rink. And when she does, she tackles the person that put her back on the ice into a hug, ignoring the flashes of the camera. Wendy, also in tears, hugged her back with the same intensity.

“That was beautiful. You were beautiful,” Wendy whispers just for her to hear.

As she and Boa sat there in front of the cameras on the kiss and cry area, waiting for the scores, Wendy was there at the side. Waiting, like she said.

The score flashes on the screen in front of them and she freezes. It was Boa’s hug that brought her out of her stupor.

“-She has earned a hundred and sixty one point twenty nine points for the free skate program which is a new season’s best. Bae Joohyun has a total score of two hundred forty one point five points and is now in first place.”

“Oh my god,” Joohyun says in shock, as she lets everything sink in. She sees Wendy jumping up and down in glee at the side and she laughs, tears falling from her eyes all over again.

What followed next seemed to be a blur to Joohyun. Everything except the moment they gave her that gold medal as she stood on the top podium. Her country’s national anthem playing as their flags were raised. The smiles she saw from the people close to her and believed in her. And that one smile that can beat the sun’s rays.

-

_“It’s amazing,” Seulgi tells her during their official practice before the competition._

_“What? The arena?” Joohyun asks the girl._

_“No, not that.” the younger girl says while looking at Joohyun squarely in the eyes. “How you and Wendy helped each other fall back into the things you love.”_

_Joohyun pauses as she processes the younger girl’s words._

_Seeing as Joohyun doesn’t seem to protest, Seulgi continues. “And most importantly, how you and Wendy fell in love because of the things you love.”_

-

“What now?” Wendy asks her after everything had seemed to settle down as they were now sitting on one of the wicker chairs at the balcony of Joohyun’s hotel room. At least at their part everything’s calm. Joohyun’s pretty sure her parents are going to throw a feast once they head back judging from the tone from her mother during their phone call the moment the event ended. And especially since Seulgi and Jongin got to bag the gold at their category too.

“I don’t know, really. I mean I can’t believe it,” Joohyun confesses. She’s got her second Olympic medal and has made the performance she would never forget in her entire life. “Everything that happened feels like a dream.”

“If this were a dream, then it’s one dream that won’t disappear.” Wendy whispers into the starry night sky. “I can’t believe you just bagged a goddamn world record by a few points.”

“Yeah? If you can’t believe it, then imagine just my shock,” Irene tells her with a laugh.

“I’ve got an offer with a company in Korea. They wanna release my next album and has asked me to score songs for some movies,” Wendy tells her after the laughter subsides.

“You’re definitely staying?” Joohyun looks at the girl.

“I feel like if I let go, you’d fly away. So I want to be where you are.”

“But your parents-”

“Eh. They understand. Besides, they like you,” Wendy says with a smile.

“They haven’t even met me yet,” Joohyun mutters.

“Yeah. But you’re the girl who got their daughter back into writing her music.”

“I want to coach this time around,” Joohyun says after a few beats of silence. “Boa says she wants to focus on dating or something like that.”

“How old is she, anyway?” Wendy asks, forehead creasing at the thought to which Joohyun laughs at. “I think you’ll be a great coach, by the way.”

“I thought you love seeing me performing on the ice,” Joohyun jests, an eyebrow raised.

“I do. And as far as I can recall in this conversation, you didn’t mention anything about not performing again,” Wendy says, challenging her.

“Smartass,” Joohyun mutters.

They stay silent after that. Admiring the lit up buildings in front of them and the beautiful night view of the city.

“I love you,” Wendy says moments later, smiling at her direction. And Joohyun thinks that the sun is shining in the night.

Joohyun chuckles at the random confession. “I love you too.”

-

_“So, thought of the title yet?” Wendy asks her, flipping the CD case on her hand._

_“I have, actually,” Joohyun replies, taking the CD from Wendy and grabbing the marker by the speaker. She writes the title._

_“I love it,” Wendy tells her after reading what she wrote._

_‘Spring Love by Wendy Son’_

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I needed a break from what i'm currently writing and this was just done on a whim but I hope you enjoyed it. Songs used were Photograph by Arcade Fire. And the one Wendy wrote for Joohyun isn't actually Spring Love but Yuri on Ice (yes, the one in the anime because Spring Love just doesn't seem right for an emotional free skate performance) but I just changed the title because hey, it's fanfiction. :P


End file.
